Everafter: A Tale That Never Was
Everafter: A Tale That Never Was was a modern fantasy based RP based on the twisted and dark fairy tale world Ever After by webcomic artist Endling. It was created and GM'd by BG07 and Co-GM'd by Material Defender and Ro Wong. It had been created in late 2006 and was one of Snafu RP's most successful RP's. There was a total of two RP games based on this storyline, the remake was adapted and somewhat changed to the original. *Out of Character Thread *In Character Thread (Original) *In Character Thread (Remake) *This RP was never Finished. The Story Welcome children… to Grimmoire, the land of all fairytales. Of faeries and tinkly winkly pixies, frog princes, and tightly clothed elves of most questionable orientation. Though never a perfectly happy place, it had been growing exceptionally rowdy as of late. From giants to witches, trolls and dragons, to a seemingly unending plethora of wicked stepmothers, ‘normalcy’ in this world was an ill-defined concept to begin with. Most of these disturbances were tolerated early on. All the same, the number of incidents was reaching an all-time high, and something needed to be done. So it came to be, looming over it all on an island far in the west, the Everafter Maximum Security Asylum and Home for the Fantastically Traumatized. A facility dedicated to the betterment of the realm of magic. Namely, keeping the endings happily ever after, and its inhabitants forever tinkly and/or winkly, simply by removing the more unflattering residents and placing them into mandatory rehabilitation. A tremendously wealthy landowner, one Mr. Dumpty, was to eccentric visionary behind this establishment. He boasted that Everafter sported the latest advances in magical technology, the likes of which even the highest wizard council couldn’t fathom. And it was with these advances, it is said, that the most fearsome creature in the fairytale world came into being. The Big Bad Wolf. Shortly after Everafter’s inception, Mr. Dumpty announced to all the residents of Grimmoire that they had best behave themselves, for if they be tempted into darkness, the Big Bad Wolf would come to retrieve them in the night, returning them to the halls of Everafter… This is where your story begins… The halls of Everafter are filled with all kinds of unique individuals, all of which have their own qualities that have brought them into that illustrious institution. Some have been lucky enough to have been rehabilitated from whatever it was that ailed them… but others have not been so fortunate. These unfortunate individuals are the ones that have been ‘acquired’ by means other than turning themselves in. Some have been captured by mobs of angry villagers, others a bizarre twist of fate, and a few have even been caught by the Big Bad Wolf himself. All of these people have been considered to be threats to the delicate balance of nature in Grimmoire… and they’ve all been put into a more specialized wing of the institution, one that specializes in the rehabilitation of said individuals. With all of its uniquely talented residents, this wing has come to be known as “The Hall of Nightmares.” Special precautions were taken, and with the influx of super powered people coming into Everafter, they made sure to have the entire complex secure for the safety of its residents, and to be sure that an escape was impossible. But then there was a slight incident, something that no one in Everafter could have foreseen. The Big Bad Wolf killed a large group of villagers, all of whom seemed to be of completely normal nature not having done anything wrong to have received such a cruel demise. This worried the staff of Everafter, their creation was becoming more uncontrollable by each passing day. Although they felt that the situation was still only a minor problem, they felt that they needed to insure their safety and develop a means of taking down their problem if it would ever come to it. So, in secret, Mr. Dumpty ordered the transfer of several of his more ‘unique’ inmates into a program that would train them for such an event. Very few people in the staff of Everafter knew of this, as Mr. Dumpty was sure that there would be questions as to why he would ever transfer inmates to another institution, especially considering that they were all from the fabled “Hall of Nightmares.” Little did he know, but the few people that knew of this weren’t people that he could trust wholeheartedly… and would eventually lead to something that could devastate Grimmoire. This is where you guys come in, it is the night of the transfer and everything about it has been kept under tight wraps. Although Mr. Dumpty is sure that the people he is transferring will be able to help him take down the wolf if necessary, he’s still very cautious considering the nature of some of these individuals, and is still taking very careful precautions. You’re members of the fabled “Hall of Nightmares”, and all of you have unique abilities that could help in taking down the Big Bad Wolf. Right now, you’re all being moved into secure transportation, boats that will eventually take you to your new home and training grounds. Although… sometimes things don’t go as planned… The World The land of this RP: Meadows, forests, cities, villages, creeks, and just about everything else can be found within the vast lands in which I have specially created. It’s truly a beautiful and spectacular place to be a part of, and in many ways you will all become intertwined within the story of the land itself. You can interact with countless things within this wondrous place, and every action will always have some kind of consequence. [Click here to see the map and location details] About The RP You all have been captured at some point and have been put into the Everafter’s “Hall of Nightmares”. Each one of you have some kind of unique ability that makes you very special, some of you even have some kind of mental or physical disorder that would have also made you a candidate for the “Hall of Nightmares”. This RP is designed to facilitate creativity in the PCs , who will be given a great amount of freedom to do as they please in this fantastic world. Character Sheet Formats The CS- Escapee *Name: (What’s your name, alias, nicknames, ect.) *Age: (This is a fairytale people, feel free to make it as old as you like… without it being ridiculous or anything…) *Gender: (Male, Female... or otherwise... depending on what you are...) *Type: (What kind of… thing… are you? You can be human, elven, dwarflike, or anything else that’s tinkly and/or winkly) *Appearance: (Be creative, this is a magical land with magical creatures… I expect very vivid and colorful descriptions, leave no detail uncovered) *Personality: (What kind of person are you? This doesn’t have to deal with your psychological mindset… but it has more to do with how nice you are towards other people, and things like how well you deal with certain situations.) *Likes: (List things that your character likes) *Dislikes: List things that your character hates) *Personal Ailments: (Most of the residents in Everafter have some kind of ailment that has landed them into that asylum. Some are anorexic, while others are afraid of spiders… Here please describe your little personal problems that your character has… be creative) *Special Ablilities: (What makes your character special? Does he have some king of unique power? Or does he wield a ridiculously powerful weapon of some kind?) *History/Fairytale: (This can be either one, I’m giving you the opportunity to either create your own history, make your own fairy tale, or use a fairy tale that you’ve heard as a child somewhere… this is one of the most important aspects of this CS) CS- Dumpty’s Men *Name: (Includes nicknames, ranks, and aliases) *Age: (Depends on several factors, but can be just about anything) *Gender: (Male, Female... or otherwise... depending on what you are...) *Type: (What kind of… thing… are you? You can be human, elven, dwarflike, or anything else that’s tinkly and/or winkly, Soldiers are often known to have robotic enhancements) *Appearance: (Be creative, this is a magical land with magical creatures… I expect very vivid and colorful descriptions, leave no detail uncovered) *Personality: (What kind of person are you? This doesn’t have to deal with your psychological mindset… but it has more to do with how nice you are towards other people, and things like how well you deal with certain situations.) *Likes: (List things that your character likes) *Dislikes: (List things that your character hates) *Abilities/Weapons: (What can your person do? Be unique with whatever you can come up with… try not to be toooo cliché with some of your powers and weapons) *History/Fairytale: (This is only necessary if your character is one of the ‘reformed’ inmates that Dumpty has at his disposal… if he’s just a regular soldier, a brief history will be more than adequate) CS- Villager/Special Being *Name: (What’s your name, alias, nicknames, ect.) *Age: (This is a fairytale people, feel free to make it as old as you like… without it being ridiculous or anything…) *Gender: (Male, Female... or otherwise... depending on what you are...) *Type: (What kind of… thing… are you? You can be human, elven, dwarflike, or anything else that’s tinkly and/or winkly) *Appearance: (Be creative, this is a magical land with magical creatures… I expect very vivid and colorful descriptions, leave no detail uncovered) *Personality: (What kind of person are you? This doesn’t have to deal with your psychological mindset… but it has more to do with how nice you are towards other people, and things like how well you deal with certain situations.) *Likes: (List things that your character likes) *Dislikes: (List things that your character hates) *Abilities/Weapons: (What can your person do? Be unique with whatever you can come up with… try not to be toooo cliché with some of your powers and weapons) *Personal Ailments: (Unlike the escapee’s, some special beings have absolutely nothing wrong with them other than their powers, but you can have a few screws loose if you’d like… it certainly makes things more interesting…) *History/Fairytale: (This can be either one, I’m giving you the opportunity to either create your own history, make your own fairy tale, or use a fairy tale that you’ve heard as a child somewhere… this is one of the most important aspects of this CS) The following characters are ordered in time of acceptance. Most of these characters made a come back in the remake of the RP. The Characters Everafter Escapee's *Gaultry Blas - Akaine *Alice Liddell - Prof_Iridium *Liyr Restalt - Geomancer *Allienor Roset - Silver Samurai *The Mad Hatter - Ro Wong *Michel Garberosa - smileyblacksun *Al/Andrew/Jack "Multi" - Glahardt *Aidan: The Boogeyman - Imenak *Seralian Night - Wazit *Kaguya-Hime no Tsuki - Karo *Henry Blue "Little Boy Blue" - BG07 *Inaiyah Zavirone "The Shadow Dancer" - Amaranthine Ali *Krishnar - SpellRuler *The Happiness Bunny - Mastermind001 (remake only) '' *Seriya: The Little Mermaid - Aneri ''(remake only) '' *Mary Lennox - Amaranthine Ali ''(remake only) '' *Aurora "Briar Rose" - Relick ''(remake only) '' *Monday - Clairvoire ''(remake only) '' *Quasimodo - Wazit (remake only) '' *Lux Bell - Aura (remake only) '' *Riley "Bo Peep" Thomas - Deena ''(remake only) '' *Ask Pinocchio - Fellguarde ''(remake only) '' *C. Robin - Jing ''(remake only) *Jack - Mellow''(remake only)'' Dumpty's Men *Head Nurse Ravynn Nightlock - Aneri *Queen (Rayvnn's right-hand) - Aneri *Joshua - Nebacanezzar *Trak Frost: The Wintersmith - Aneri (remake only) Villagers/Special Being Xerxes Sardun - Material Defender Henry Hollin - loud mouth Geppetto - Glahardt Silver - aj_gatsz ODIN - loud mouth Maj. Requiem - NPC Lt. Stumpo - NPC The Rules First off I’d like to congratulate all of you for being accepted into this Rp, please be kind and courteous to all other players and game masters while in play and out of character. All of the basic Rp forum rules will be enforced, but I am a very kind and forgiving person, so depending on the severity of the infraction, I may be very lenient. But this of course brings us to the rules of the Rp itself, ones that I have worked hard to come up with, and all of which I intend to enforce with great measure. 1. This Rp is meant for the players to be creative, using their minds rather than brute strength to overcome their challenges. It will work as somewhat of a video game, with varying levels of enemies that the players will come across. All low level enemies can be destroyed with little or no contest whatsoever, so feel free to just kill these people whenever you come across them. However, there are many instances where you will not be able to simply kill someone, and these enemies will be considered as either Mini Bosses or Bosses. These specific characters will be controlled by one of the three GMs as opposed to the basic enemies which can basically be controlled by the players. (The GMs will specify what enemies are of that rank) 2. This Rp is a living and breathing world, and your consequences will have DIRE consequences if you get too out of hand. We are trying to have fun here folks, and I know that most of the characters are insane, but please use some discretion. I don’t want people starting trouble with other inmates all of the time, so don’t be stupid about it. Also, the same goes for NPCs which fall both under the player and GM’s control, so don’t go around killing off every person that you see, because you’ll find yourself in a heaping amount of trouble. 3. This Rp has a map… and I’d appreciate if you’d use it… Everyone will be required to post a location marker at the beginning of their post, just to give everyone else a general idea of where your character is. ie. - Just a little south of City name… or something- It doesn’t have to be long or anything, but it’s very helpful. Also, remember that the map is HUGE… despite the way it looks, distances on that map range in miles, so you won’t be skipping around from one city to another in one or two posts, unless there is a reason provided by the GMs. Category:RPs